


Everything You Gave Me

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Mother's Day, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: A domestic Linessa  fluff one shot for Mother's Day.





	Everything You Gave Me

Vanessa Nadal Miranda tells herself every day that she has to be one of the luckiest women in the world. Her life could not be crazier. She has a hectic job, a famous husband, and two sons who drain her energy when she's home. She feels like she's missing moments. Her boys are growing up too fast. Somehow, though, she gets it done. She's dreamed of this her whole life. She wouldn't trade it for the world. 

On this particular Sunday morning, Vanessa feels drained. She's tired, grumpy, and doesn't feel anywhere near as beautiful or attractive as she should.  She tries to remind herself that she has to be at least a little bit attractive, enough to make Lin stay. Lin, she reminds herself, could have any woman he wants. After all he's bright, witty, a superstar on the theatrical stage. He's a wizard with words who can do the impossible. She marvels at the way he can become a new person with each stage or screen role he takes on. It's almost too much for her to take. 

She wonders how it doesn't break him, the time he spends away from her and Sebastian and Francisco while they're in New York, and he's writing like mad, or pushing for more visibility for Puerto Rico, or working on God knows what project he's got in the pipeline next. She grins and bears it when her sons beg to play instruments or spend time with daddy. Worries that they'll be too much like him. Will she have to beg them to take breaks, remind them to eat, remind them to stop everything and just breathe the way she has to do with Lin? 

She is the one who is there behind the scenes, but of course he never lets her do it alone. Mothers are strong, but they aren't all powerful, and thank fuck Lin knows that or Vanessa would be broken. 

* * *

Vanessa never realizes how he watches her. Never pays attention to him when her focus is on her boys. His eyes light up as they call for mamí. She never sees it. Because in that moment, she's picking them up, kissing and cooing and caring for them as only she can. He tries and they fuss. He wants to show her how much it means, doesn't quite know how.  Vanessa's line of work is different than his; she's all science and math and brilliance, and he's a frantic creative whose outlet is music and stage. He could never replace her, never fill her shoes.  

She's the caretaker, and sometimes, by God, it feels like she's a mother figure to him too. When she reminds him to eat, or to rest, or to stop working even just for a little while. Every so often he tries to remind her of that. She is the one constantly reminding him to take a break, but she barely takes one herself. He's seen her give birth to two children, and every time they're with her, when he gets to see it, that admiration grows. She's a superwoman. She doesn't know it, but she is. 

So on this particular Sunday morning Lin wakes up early. He frantically calls his father.  He wants to make this Mother's Day special for her.  He shows her every day how grateful he is, but not every day is today. He makes plans to see his mom and siblings, but most of his day will be dedicated to the mother of his children. He wakes up early, too excited.  But for her he slows down for once. When she wakes, he cuddles her in his arms, tells her how precious she is to him.  Tells her how grateful he is for their life together. 

"Just wanna thank you.", he says when she asks. She cocks her head, stares at him. 

"For what, Lin? You have nothing to thank me for."

"Yes, I do. You chose me. You have given me the best gifts anyone could ask for. Yourself, and our two beautiful baby boys. You let me do the job I love to do. You allow me to explore parts of myself that I wouldn't have the chance to do otherwise. You've given me the best life. So, today, I'm treating you. You will always be my Queen. It's time I showed it."

And treat he does. Everything she loves, but especially cuddle time with her boys. Lin's helped them make cards for her, an incredibly sweet gesture that makes her cry when she reads them. Sebastian is all kisses and cuddles. He brings her flowers and breakfast in bed and makes sure she doesn't lift a finger. 

Vanessa is so thankful for her life everyday. But she's sure that her family is one of her greatest blessings, and that won't ever change. After a busy day of play and presents, Vanessa's full, grateful heart can muster only one thought. 

_Thank you, God, and thank you, Lin. I am so grateful for everything you gave me._


End file.
